


Distraction

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony of how Dan was the one drowning in his thoughts, but being the cause of why Phil is drowning in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, long time no write. Honestly, it has been so long and I know that I haven't been writing. I've been so busy and everything and I haven't had time to properly write, so I sincerely apologize for that. But anyways, I am not sad, but this was a fic that I started when I was a while ago. I just decided to finish it. I hope you guys like it! I miss you all a lot. Hopefully I'll find time to write again in the future :)

Dan thinks it’s scary being left by yourself. You’re alone, swimming through your own dangerous thoughts, dwelling on one thing for too long, not finding a distraction to keep your sorry mind from falling into the dark abyss that is your brain.

You start to think about if you’re really worth it to your friends, or if they really like you, or if they’re just pretending to like you so you won’t feel bad for yourself. You start to get sad for yourself because you’re staring up at the ceiling, trying to run away from these thoughts, only to be confronted and drowned in them. You can’t help it. You’re stuck. 

Dan bites his lips and closes his eyes, bringing his hands to his hair, carding through his uncared for locks. He needed a distraction. He needed something to keep him from feeling sad, or numb, or whatever the fuck he was feeling, because he sure as hell didn’t know. He sits up and looks around, the poor light only dimming the room. 

Fuck it, he thinks and he leaves the room, leaving the place that lets him drown in his thoughts. He walks into the lounge to find his best friend, Phil, sitting on his laptop, laughing at something that he saw on Twitter. Dan narrows his eyes at his friend, jealous that Phil seems like he’s living such a carefree life. He stalks over to him, hovering over him and pouting his lip, showing Phil that he wanted attention. 

Dan and Phil didn’t know what they were. They didn’t have a label on what relationship they had. All they knew was that they were best friends, flatmates, and they fucked on occasions, usually when Dan was feeling down and needed something. Phil let Dan use him to keep the younger from contemplating the inevitability of death or even tax deadlines. So when Phil sees Dan standing in front of him with a pout on his face, he knows that Dan needs him.

The older man shuts his laptop and puts it to the side before patting his lap, letting Dan know that he knows what he wants. The corners of Dan’s mouth tilt up into a smirk and he sits on Phil’s laps, not hesitating to connect their lips. The kiss wasn’t gentle at all. Dan was moving fast and rough, kissing not even with passion, but with desperation. His fingers entwine into Phil’s hair, pulling harshly, all while Phil tried to keep up with his pace. Phil pulls away and holds Dan’s head in his hands.

“Slow down, Bear, what’s the matter? Do you want to talk about it?” Phil asks in a concerned manner, causing Dan to glare at Phil before shaking his head ‘no’ and continuing the kiss. Dan’s hand reaches for Phil’s cock, massaging it in an attempt to make Phil be quiet. Phil complies and he shuts his eyes, moaning quietly. Dan kisses Phil’s neck and travels down, sliding off of Phil’s lap, spreading apart his legs. He unbuttons Phil’s shorts and pulls his boxers down with it. Before Phil had any time to protest, Dan’s lips were wrapping around his tip, sucking lightly. Phil groans and grips Dan’s locks, gently pushing him down farther. 

He feels Dan smirk around him, making him properly moan. Dan starts bobbing his head, using his other hand to play with Phil’s balls. Dan makes it back up to Phil’s tip and he swirls his tongue around, moaning around him as he feels Phil’s hold on his hair grow tighter.

“Dan, you feel so good,” Phil’s raspy voice fills the room, only making Dan aware that it was very quiet in the lounge. The fact that the only sounds that were in the room were the sounds of the two men moaning and the wet noise of Dan’s mouth. Dan could feel his thoughts dissipating and he goes faster, relishing in the sound of Phil’s moans. Phil was growing louder, Dan was growing harder, and Dan’s want to touch himself was growing stronger. He gives in and massages himself through his pajama pants, causing himself to moan.

“Close,” Phil whispers and he bucks his hips up. Dan pulls off for just a second to say, “Fuck my mouth,” before continuing. Phil follows Dan’s directions and moves his hips into Dan’s mouth. The warmth and the wetness was getting too much for him and the want to come was there. His stomach was twisting into knots and he was sweating; he had never wanted to come as much as he does right now.

Dan’s hand on himself was moving faster, almost getting close before falling back down, making him even more frustrated. He gives up and strips down, gripping himself properly again. He moans again around Phil, who was still using his mouth to achieve his climax. Before long, Phil shouts one last warning before coming down Dan’s throat. Dan swallows and feels Phil breathing deeply, his grip on his head starting to loosen. Dan twists his hand one more time before releasing, getting a few stains on the couch. Dan stands up and collapses next to Phil on the bed, his face relaxing and his thoughts cleared. He connects his lips one more time with Phil before putting his pants back on.

Phil watches as Dan starts to leave the room and he feels a pit in his stomach. He felt like something was missing.

“Dan, wait,” he calls for him, feeling a little sad that Dan hasn’t said anything. Dan comes back and sits on the couch, waiting expectantly for Phil to say something. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Dan smiles, starting to get up again. This answer only angered Phil. Why wasn’t Dan talking to him?

“Well I’m not,” Phil grits out, glaring at Dan.

“Why?”

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” 

“Not now, Phil, I’m not in the mood for this.”

Phil clenches his teeth and stands up to meet Dan’s level. This has been happening for far too long, and Phil is sick of it. He’s sick of being used, sick of only feeling loved when Dan feels sorry for himself, sick of putting in the energy that Dan wasn’t willing to give back. 

“This can’t keep happening, Dan. This is becoming more complicated than I thought it was going to be, and yes, I did say that I was okay with you coming to me if you needed a distraction, but I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Phil starts, choking slightly as he held back his tears. He hates himself for being so pitiful.

“Why not? It’s not like this time was any different. I only sucked your dick this time,” Dan chuckles darkly, not making eye contact with Phil.

“Is that all I am to you?” Phil asks, letting tears slide down his cheek. He watches as Dan shrugs and leaves the room. He bites his lip and sits back on the couch, running his hand through his hair. It’s kind of ironic that it was Dan who was drowning in his thoughts, but now he was the cause of why Phil was drowning in his.


End file.
